In a multistage, motor vehicle automatic transmission, known in the practice, shift elements which are designed as wet clutches or brakes to engage different gear ratio steps are placed between a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft of the automatic transmission. Hereby, engagement or disengagement of the shift elements is executed in accordance with the desired gear ratio step. The hereby needed pressure is often generated for each shift element by a hydraulically operated clutch piston which is supplied with hydraulic fluid through shift element valves, also called pressure reducing valves. These pressure reducing valves are either designed in themselves as proportional pressure control valves or are activated through a hydraulic pre-control, whereby the pressure which is required for the pre-control is again adjusted through a proportional pressure control valve. In such a proportional pressure control valve, a magnetic force is created depending on the current and this dependence adjusts a certain foreseeable working pressure at the valve. This pressure is available at an outflow area and is created through the ratio between the magnetic force (action force) and, acting opposite to the magnetic force, a reverse force of the valve (reaction force).
Today's common proportional pressure control valves, for instance the one which is taught in WO 2005/026858 A1 as two poppet vales, coupled in a hydraulic half wave bridge configuration, meaning they have an inflow area and two outflow areas, whereby a first poppet valve, with regard to the flow, is positioned between the inflow area and the first outflow area, and a second poppet valve is positioned between the first outflow area and the second outflow area. Hereby, the poppet valves are designed in a way and their lock bodies are coupled with each other so that the lock bodies in the end position alternately engage or disengage the poppet valves, respectively.
For the reduction of the flow resistance and an increase of a dynamic control performance of a transmission element, which is triggered by a pressure control valve, the WO 2005/026858 proposes a flow guide device, in detail a flow deflector, arranged between the first and the second outflow area which diverts the fluid flow from the first poppet valve to the second poppet valve by less than 30°.
It is also known through WO 2009/092488 A1 that such a flow deflector device needs to have several duct areas, so that the fluid flowing in the direction of the second poppet valve obtains a swirl, which causes the valve dynamic to increase and a valve leakage to decrease.
These pressure control valves which are known as state of the art can produce pressure fluctuations at the inflow or outflow side, for instance through pump pressure or slip-stick effects in the shift elements of a motor vehicle transmission, and have a nearly unrestricted effect at the lock bodies of the poppet valves, whereby an adjustment of the available operation pressure at the valve becomes more difficult.